


Outlines

by Youtubersxxx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Gay, M/M, Mild BDSM, Smut, blowjob, dirty - Freeform, handjob, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtubersxxx/pseuds/Youtubersxxx
Summary: Muke smut Idk I'm pretty bad at smut but I'm bored





	

Michael was bored.

 

Previously, he had always had people surrounding him to entertain and amuse him, however now that they were off tour, things had changed. 

Day after day, he sat in his room playing video games. It was tediously exhausting. 

Despite the fact that he was fairly certain Luke was busy having a social life and the other two members off his band weren't even in the country, he decided to send needy, repetitive texts to the groupchat they were all in. 

 

**_Michelle Obama_ : Guys I'm bored save me **

**_Lukas_   _Pookas_ : Me too Michael, Me too.**

**_Calcum:_ It is literally 6am where I am? Go away? **

 

Michael laughed; he loved pissing his friends off.

Still, he sent Luke a quick text asking him to come over and rescue the blue haired boy from drowning himself in ketchup and ice cream. 

Not even 15 minutes later, when Michael was dosing in and out of consciousness on him bed, a large, lanky weight fell on top of him. 

"Ouch," he croaked, throat sore from not drinking in the past four hours. 

"You asked, I came," Luke grinned cheekily, still laying on top of Michael and simply wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this cuddle, but can I please get out? I'm struggling to breathe," Michael gasped.

Luke let out an exaggerated sigh and reluctantly rolled off the pale boy, grabbing the tv remote and turning on Netflix instead. 

"Bad Education?" Luke asked, shrugging.

"Yes! Jack Whitehall is my son," Michael sleepily squealed.

Luke hummed in agreement before turning it on, subtly scooching a few inches closer to the green eyed boy. 

 

3 Episodes had passed, and Michael was slowly getting imapatient. His stupid hormones had decided NOW would be a great time to act up, and he was struggling to hide the bulge in his jeans from his more than mediocorilly attractive friend. Was it weird of him to think of his friend as very attractive? Possibly. Did he really care right now, with a hand gently pushing down on his growing erection to conceal it but also rubbing to receive the small amount of pleasure he craved? Absolutely not. 

Luke was far from noticing, his eyes glued to the TV screen. He knew it was risky, but Michael slowly and carefully inched one of his hands down his trousers. He had moved one of his pillows to slightly cover his crotch, so it wasn't as if he was completely palming his dick out on the open. Still, he basically was. 

Now, Luke had pretended not to notice the not so subtle movements, but it was growing increasingly difficult to ignore his friend breathing heavily. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke spotted Michael scrunch his eyes shut and let out a silent gasp of pleasure when he rubbed his thumb over his head.

It had to stop.

"Michael, do you mind not getting yourself off whilst I'm sitting right next to you?" Luke ordered in a monotone voice. 

Michael's face flushed to a vibrant, crimson red and he hurriedly did up his trousers and tried to act like it was nothing. It didn't work. 

"Sorry, only I'm sure you and I would both be far happier if I could sort out that little problem you have there, Hm?" Luke teasingly questioned. 

Michae gulped and shakily nodded his head, nervously avoiding eye contact. 

"Answer when Daddy asks you a question, baby," Luke sternly tsked. 

This completely shocked Michael. Since when had Luke had a daddy kink? And, since when had Luke even been gay? It was no secret that Michael was a little less than straight, but he never suspected anything from his blue eyed band member.

"I said answer me," Luke repeated.

"Yes daddy, I would rather you sorted it out for me," Michael complied.

"Good boy," Luke replied, taking Michael's hands away from where they were covering his crotch and instead harshly rubbing his hand against the bulge. Before long, he was slipping his hands under the waisteband of Michael's underwear and gently running his fingers along it. 

"Tell me what you want, darling," Luke whispered into the shaking boy's ear.

"Want your mouth daddy, please," Michael whimpered. 

"Anything for my little prince." 

Carefully, Luke removed Michael's boxers and jeans until he was laying half naked on the bed. His curious lips wrapped around the blue haired boy's head and soon he started to bob, his tongue laying flat against the bottom of Michael's dick and rubbing along with his movements. 

"God-d," Michael stuttered as Luke swirled his tongue around his tip and went so deep his nose was touching the small pouch on his stomach. 

"Mhm, keeping doing that please daddy," He moaned when Luke gently caressed his balls whilst licking and sucking on his head. 

 

"Daddy, I'm c-close," he spoke, causing Luke to moan around his dick, sending delicious vibrations all through Michael. 

"Want you to come in Daddy's mouth baby, show me what a dirty boy you are," Luke ordered, Michael immediately nodding his head with his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Thick, white burts of come were soon shooting down the blonde's throat within seconds. He swallowed all the salty liquid, gently pulling Michael's trousers up from around his ankles and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Good boys who follow Daddy's instructions get rewards," he huskily whispered into Michael's ear.

 


End file.
